Phoenix Manor Mage Massacre
by Master - Jason Phoenix
Summary: A Mage is on the loose inside the Phoenix Manor, impossible murders are happening left and right...people slowly succumb to the fact that maybe...the mage is real...except for one person, one person who will deny the mage with every fiber in his body.
1. Teaser

"Come out! You Bastard Mage!"  
The lone figure standing in the middle of the hall screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"I'll find you...and kill you...I swear to god...I will kill you."  
Rage filled the man's voice as he looked left and right for someone to appear...but no one did.  
The only thing that greeted him was silence, silence that showed him that...he was alone.  
Alone...there was no one left and he was alone.  
He had been in there for so long that he had forgotten about the smell...the smell of the rotting corpses coming from various rooms in the manor.  
The Corpses of his dead family. 


	2. Chapter 1: Magic

"Do you believe in magic? Not the type of magic that is a bunch of smoke and mirrors…but real magic, the ability to summon things that otherwise wouldn't exist…the ability to manipulate the elements…or even to bring the dead back to life. Of course, most people say that magic like that doesn't exist, and that it's the product of fairy tales…but I believe…I believe that magic is real, for you see…in my family there's a story…a story about a great Mage who used his power to bring happiness to everyone but was later consumed by grief and used his powers for evil. The story of the Golden Mage: Aragon Phoenix."

**June 8****th**** 10:30 AM [Phoenix Family Residence]**

"And? What's the story!?"

A group of 5 kids was gathered in the middle of the living room and 4 of them seemed to have their attention caught by a story the last kid was saying.

"C'mon! You can't possibly believe that story, can you?"

The oldest male in the group spoke; he looked around 17 years old with messy black hair and dark gray eyes. There was a grin on his face that indicated he didn't believe even a single word of that story.

**Character: Jason Phoenix. 17 years old, born June 10.**

"Ah! Big Bro doesn't believe in magic!" screamed the little boy who looked like a miniature version of his big brother.

**Character: Leonard "Leon" Phoenix. 14 years old, born June 15**

"Oh…so you're telling me that you believe in the mage?" Jason grinned and messed his little brother's hair. "Magic is for little kids; of course it's not real."

"Y-You've got that wrong…" whispered one of the little girls in the group, she had long, straight black hair and dark gray eyes that seemed to be the defining feature of the Phoenix family.

**Character: Caitlin Phoenix, 8 years old, born June 21**

"I-I believe…t-that the mage is real…a-and that…magic is real…" she whispered to her brother, her face turning red.

_Can't believe she's so shy that she gets embarrassed to talk to her own brother… _Jason thought, a grin appearing on his face as he pet Caitlin.

"All right, all right…just because Caitlin believes in him I guess I will too." Spoke the eldest brother with a gentle smile. He treasured his younger siblings a lot, after all.

"AH! Onii-chan prefers Caitlin!" whined the 2nd little girl as she ran to Jason and began to lightly hit his legs.

**Character: Beatrice Phoenix, 8 years old, born June 21**

Despite being Caitlin's twin, Beatrice's hair was different. While Caitlin's hair was black and straight, Beatrice's was blonde and curly. She still had the dark gray eyes carried by all the other siblings, however. She also had a habit of randomly speaking Japanese terms.

The girl whom the 4 kids faced broke out in laughter.

**Character: Ange Phoenix, 15 years old, born August 12**

She had brown hair, tied behind her head in a ponytail, and flowing down, reaching all the way down to her back. She also had Dark Gray eyes.

All 5 kids were dressed in the same manner:

The two males had suits on, Jason's was dark gray and Leon's was light gray, they both had matching dress pants and maroon ties as well as black vests underneath their suits.

The three females were wearing dresses, each one a different color. Caitlin's was white; her skin tone was whiter than most girls so it really suited her. Beatrice's was red; matching more her personality than her looks, Beatrice was wearing the same style dress as her twin but a different color. Ange's was black, which just happened to be Jason's favorite color, her dress stopped right above her knees, revealing most of Ange's legs.

"What's so funny?"

Spoke a man as he walked in, he had the same hairstyle and eyes as the two males in the room but his eyes and face looked different; they were the eyes of a man who had seen many hardships throughout his life.

**Character: Allister Phoenix, 32 years old, born December 24, father of Jason, Leon, Beatrice, and Caitlin.**

"You kids behaving?"

He grinned as the two youngest girls ran up to him with cries of "Daddy! Daddy!" and he picked them up, one in each arm. His eyes looked tired but he always had a smile on when his children were around.

"How are my two princesses?"

He kissed each girl on the cheek once.

"Ange was telling us the story of the Golden Mage!" spoke one of the little girls in between giggles. "Do you believe in the Golden Mage, dad?"

"Why of course I do…why don't you let a grown up tell you the story?"

He grinned and sat down on one of the couches in the room, causing the rest of the kids to gather around him.

"The Story of the Golden Mage…Aragon Phoenix…"


End file.
